El Dios de la destruccion invade ciudad Z
by Legend355
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) En un dia tranquilo el dios de la destruccion Bills entra en la busqueda del pudin mas delicioso de la tierra y del guerrero mas fuerte sobre este planeta, quizas encuentre algo mas cuando conozca al tranquilo pero poderoso Saitama, el cual hace tiempo buscaba una digna pelea (Crossover OPM X Dragon Ball Super)


Buenas a todos, esta es mi primera incursión en esta parte de fanfiction, el día de hoy lo pensé un poco sobre cierto anime tan popular de este año y su protagonista Saitama, y leyendo varios datos acerca de este me pregunte ¿Qué tal lo haría contra los personajes más fuertes de Dragon Ball? he decidido que quizás ponerlo vs Goku sería muy trillado así que si, aquí va a enfrentar al dios de la destrucción, espero lo disfruten y veamos ¿Qué tal le iría a Saitama vs Bills?

PSd: este oneshot ya estaria ubicado despues de lo que va avanzado el webcomic de ONE, asi que si no lo han leido haganlo antes de leer este fic

 **¡Bills vs Saitama!**

Era un día muy tranquilo en ciudad Z, las aves trinaban, las personas iban de paseo, incluso no habían monstruos en ningún lado, un día realmente pacifico para todos e incluso, para la grandiosa asociación de héroes cuyas oficinas estaban en la extinta ciudad A, ahí cierta psíquica de cabellos verdes y apariencia infantil se la pasaba sumamente aburrida por los sucesos tan calmados de los últimos días, flotando en el aire mirando al techo ¿Qué más podría hacer?

"Agh, desde aquel día que pelee contra Saitama ha sido todo tan aburrido jum" mencionaba la pequeña Tatsumaki para sí misma, así que decidió seguir flotando para buscar a alguien con quien conversar, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarse con uno de los héroes más fuertes de ahí "¿Y qué hay de ti King, nada en especial?"

El fornido líder de los Tank top no le miro, más bien contesto tranquilamente mientras jugaba en su psp "No realmente, de hecho disfruto un poco esta paz uh, ahí viene otro monstruo"

Ante tal respuesta la psíquica se molestó mucho "Ooooy ¡¿Qué no hay alguna amenaza a la cual vencer fácilmente?!"Y como si de un milagro se tratase, una alarma muy sonora se hizo presente para alertar a todos los héroes que ahí estaban presentes "Agh, al fin algo de diversión"

Inmediatamente el directorio de la asociación empezó a analizar la amenaza "Un meteorito de tamaño de un humano ha caído cerca de ciudad z"

"¿Algún destrozo?" preguntó el director de aquella asociación

"Ninguno, pero sospechamos del contenido de este" comento otro

El director entonces comenzó a analizar la situación "Tomemos un poco de precaución, enviemos a 2 héroes de rango A para investigar…"

"¡Yo lo hare!" de inmediato Tatsumaki aparecía en el lugar un poco emocionada "Estar aquí es sumamente aburrido y ese meteoro podría darme un motivo para salir de aquí"

El director no se negó aunque dudo un poco "No creemos que la amenaza sea superior a nivel demonio, ¿Estas segura de querer ir?"

"Bah, ahora hasta una amenaza nivel tigre me divertiría más que estar aquí aburrida"

Todo el directorio entonces se alzó de hombros aprobando su salida, lo cual emociono a la señorita saliendo inmediatamente de ahí

Sin embargo en ciudad z, más específicamente en el apartamento donde cierto héroe por diversión y su discípulo ciborg habitaban, este último sintió la llegada de una enorme energía

"Que extraño, por un momento sentí una energía alucinante lejos de aquí pero luego desapareció" y de inmediato Genos chequeo sus sistemas "Sera que ya necesito mantenimiento"

"Genos ¿Qué paso con la comida? Recuerda que Fubuki y King viene a comer curry hoy" le comento su sensei desde afuera

"Ah sí sensei, me faltaron comprar algunas cosas en especial para el postre" Genos entonces salía a la sala donde Saitama se estaba entreteniendo con un playstation

"Está bien Genos ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?" Pregunto Saitama volteando a ver a su discípulo

"No sensei, todo sea por volverme más fuerte, ya regreso" el ciborg entonces se retiró inmediatamente por la puerta

"Agh, a veces pienso que soy un poco cruel con el muchacho…Oh otro monstruo" y se volvia a distraer Saitama con el aparato

Mientras en el lugar donde aquel meteorito caía, Tatsumaki llegaba para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden, entonces se encontró con algo muy extraño, no había cráter ni nada, solamente 2 personas, uno de vestimentas muy extravagantes y un gato de colores purpuras que conversaban tranquilamente

"Vaya si no se ven amenazadores, hey ustedes dos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Sin embargo ambos seres pasaban olímpicamente de ella

"Entonces Wiss ¿Me estás diciendo que aquí podría encontrar también buena comida?" preguntaba el hombre gato

"Por supuesto señor Bills, de hecho escuche que aquí también había un poderoso guerrero pero quizás sean solo rumores" respondía el hombre extravagante

"Bah, si me da la gana quizás busque a ese guerrero, pero ahora estoy aquí por la comida ¿Tienes el panfleto de aquel supermercado?"

Escuchando la ridícula conversación no solo le sacaba de quicio, ¡La estaban ignorando!

"Grrrrr ¡Ustedes par de ridículos no me gusta que me ignoren!"

Y fue con ese grito que ambos seres la notaron con cierta indiferencia

"Mmm vaya, una niña voladora vino a recibirnos" replicaba Bills con tranquilidad

Wiss sin embargo se acercó a Tatsumaki a velocidad imperceptible, lo cual sorprendió a la psíquica "Ow pero que niñita tan adorable y linda, me darían ganas de apretar tus mejillas de lo linda que eres"

El ver que la trataban de semejante e irrespetuosa forma a Tatsumaki le irritaba de sobremanera, ¡Nadie podría tratar así a la esper más poderosa!

"¿Qué es lo que te has creído tú? ¡Cretino, bastardo, estupido!"

Y de inmediato tanto Bills como Wiss visualizaron como inmediatamente, un enorme meteorito les iba a caer encima

"Nadie tiene el derecho de tratarme como una niña" y se puso más seria "A mis 30 años se me debería tratar con respeto"

Y de inmediato les tiro con fuerza el meteoro, sin embargo esto aburrió de sobremanera al dios de la destrucción

"Vaya, aquí ha habido mucha gente cretina" y de inmediato salió volando para de un simple golpe, partir en dos al meteoro "Aunque esta niña parece que solamente quiere jugar"

Los dos pedazos entonces fueron levantados por Wiss el cual los deposito con cuidado en el suelo

"Pequeña, deberías tener cuidad por como usas tus poderes" mencionaba este con una sonrisa "Si los usaras mal podrías lastimarte"

Tatsumaki había quedado en ridículo, jamás desde Saitama había visto a gente tan poderosa "Que diablos…¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?"

Y de inmediato Bills se le aparecía en frente con el panfleto "Oye niña ¿Sabes dónde queda el supermercado donde venden el pudin más delicioso de todos?"

Tatsumaki aunque molesta vio que quizás no había mucho que pudiese hacer contra los dos "Hm, Y yo como podría saber…" Bills ya se empezaba a molestar con la actitud de la pequeña, pero de inmediato esta recibia una llamada "Diga… ¿Fubuki?"

La despampanante hermana menor de Tatsumaki en ese momento se hallaba camino al supermercado, totalmente tranquila como paseando por el lugar

"Hola Nee san, sabes te llamaba porque ya hace tiempo que no hablábamos pensé ¿Por qué no reunirnos algún dia?" preguntaba Fubuki

"Agh no tengo tiempo estoy ocupada ahora"

"Esta bien no ahora, lo decia porque Saitama me había invitado a una comida con algunos héroes de clase S en su casa, ya que tu tambien eres una pensé que debria extenderte la invitación"

Saitama otra vez escuchar de ese cretino cabeza de huevo "Bah ¡¿Y yo porque querria tener algo que ver con el cabeza de pulpo de Saitama?!"

Sin embargo el dios de la destrucción empezaba a impacientarse con la conversación "Niña, no me has respondido mi pregunta ¡¿Donde demonios esta ese lugar?!"

Al escuchar el grito del felino dios, Fubuki logro escucharlo "Vaya, veo que estas en un predicamento"

"Tsk, es un gato tonto que quiere saber dónde está un supermercado donde qué se yo, está un pudin super delicioso" respondía Tatsumaki mirando con algo de nervios al gato que empezaba a impacientarse, entonces se alejó un poco "Aunque me temo que no es cualquier gato"

Al escuchar nervios a su hermana, supuso que lo decía en serio "¿De qué clase es la amenaza?"

Tatsumaki entonces trago un poco de saliva y le dijo a su hermana "Quizás nivel dios…"

Fin de la tranquilidad, Fubuki sabía que solamente una persona podría contener a esa clase de amenaza

"Deberíamos llamar a…"

Sin embargo la pequeña debía suponer que aquella amenaza se iría si le decían de aquel lugar, y más porque Bills comenzaba a molestarse

"No, no lo llames, solamente dime donde está la dirección de aquel supermercado" y de inmediato puso el altavoz

"Esto…supongo"

Bills entonces se cruzó de brazos "Entonces ¿Ya me lo van a decir?"

Minutos después en aquel supermercado, Genos ya se encontraba haciendo las compras tranquilamente

"A ver, curry, cebollines, pollo y carne…debería hacer bastante pues vendrá bastante gente…creo que quizás dejar que el sensei me ayudase hubiese sido la mejor opción" De inmediato sintió entonces una presencia muy poderosa "Otra vez esa presencia"

Genos fue a averiguar de quien se trataba, de inmediato vio que la gente miraba con cierto miedo al enorme dios gato, pero este tranquilo de la vida fue a preguntarle a una de las asistentes del lugar

"Disculpe señorita ¿Dónde se encuentra el pasillo de postres?"

Aunque un poco nerviosa, la asistente respondió "Esta al fondo a la izquierda señor"

"Mil gracias" respondía Bills con una sonrisa

Genos que pensó se trataba de una amenaza, al final se tranquilizó "Bah, puede ser muy poderoso pero no luce peligroso, es verdad el postre…Saitama sensei quería un poco de pudin"

Wiss que había llegado hace poco miro todo el lugar "Mmmm, me pregunto como un postre tan delicioso podría venderse en un lugar como este"

Tatsumaki que decidió permanecer cerca de ambos seres solo para que no representasen ningún peligro decidió entonces preguntarle a Wiss "Una pregunta señor esto…"

"Wiss pequeña, mi nombre es Wiss"

Ese tipo si que le daba nervios "¿Que son exactamente ustedes?"

Wiss se lo pensó un poco "Bueno, yo solo soy una forma de vida conocida como Wiss" Vaya respuesta insatisfactoria "Pero el, Bills, es el dios de la destrucción de este universo"

¡Ya lo suponía, esta amenaza que tan extrañamente se comportaba era de nivel dios, era un peligro andante!

"Oh bueno, supongo que nada malo pasara mientras el logre comprar ese pudin" pensaba Tatsumaki inmediatamente

Pero oh ironia, Genos y Bills querían exactamente el mismo postre y para hacerlo peor…solo quedaba uno en el mostrador

"Perfecto, justo queda uno para el sensei"

Sin embargo tanto Demon Cyborg como el dios de la destrucción lo tomaron al mismo tiempo por lo cual, ambos se vieron fijamente

"Disculpe señor, pero yo tome primero el pudin, si me lo permitiese" comentaba Bills cortésmente aunque con su rostro no denotaba eso

"Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, es el postre favorito de mi sensei asi que no puedo dárselo"

Bills entonces comenzaban a molestarse "Pequeño lamento decirte que no me interesa quien sea tu sensei, este pudin lo tome primero asi que es justo que me lo lleve"

Genos suponía que quizás el gato tenía razón, pero él siempre era servicial con su maestro asi que esa no era una opción, opto por otra cosa "Oh mira, un ratón"

Escuchar de ese roedor alerto al dios "!¿Donde?!"

Lo cual hizo que no se diera cuenta, pero Genos ya estaba llevándose el pudin "Eso fue muy fácil, lo siento pero este pudin es para Saitama sensei"

Lo cual al ver esto Wiss y Tatsumaki al primero lo sorprendió un poco, pero la segunda estaba con la boca abierta y helada del miedo

"Dios mio que estúpido es el" pensaba la pequeña

Bills entonces se molestó demasiado ¡Era su preciado pudin! "Nadie, me quita ¡MI PUDIN!"

"Otra vez su trauma con el pudin" Wiss entonces se lamentó por lo que iba a suceder

Y solo en segundos más tarde, Genos fue lanzado contra un edificio con demasiada facilidad, Bills le había dado un golpe muy simple, pero suficiente para hacerle eso, entonces el dios tomo el pudin y se lo zampo de un bocado

"Por supuesto que es delicioso como decía Wiss, pero ya no lo pude disfrutar tanto como lo hubiese disfrutado tranquilo…" Y entonces miro al ciborg que sobrevivió al golpe "Todo por tu impertinencia muchacho"

"Rayos, no pensé que se enojaría tanto por un pudin" comenzó a recuperarse del golpe, pero noto que este le había reventado un ojo "Lo que sentí no era una mentira, hasta pienso que es una subestimación, este tipo es muy poderoso"

Fubuki que pasaba por ahí noto el desastre que estaba ocurriendo, y de inmediato noto al gato "Diablos, debe ser la amenaza nivel dios de la cual me hablo Fubuki"

Esto fue notado inmediatamente por la asociación de héroes "Amenaza detectada en ciudad z, amenaza nivel dragon…"Sin embargo al notar en las cámaras, Tatsumaki estaba aterrada y Genos lastimado, mientras el dios de la destrucción miraba molesto al ciborg "Quizás superior, pongámoslo en rango dios ¡Llamen a todos los héroes rango S"

Sin embargo en el apartamento, Saitama comenzaba a fastidiarse por el hambre "Rayos, Genos aún no llega con mi pudin ¿Dónde estará?" sin embargo comenzaba a escuchar los ruidos "¿Y eso?"

Y es que en ese momento su alumno estaba luchando con todo en otra parte de la ciudad contra el monstruoso Bills, específicamente en el cielo

" ¡Metralla de golpes!" sin embargo el dios los recibía como si nada en el cuerpo "Diablos este tipo si que es fuerte"

"Hmmm ¿esto es lo mejor que puede ofrecer este planeta? Estoy decepcionado"

Genos entonces decidió usar su mejor arma "¡Incinerador!"

Fue devastador, sin embargo tras recibirlo, Bills se sacudió como si nada "Que ridiculez"

"Demonios ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan fuerte?"

Bills entonces comenzaron a acercarse a el, de forma amenazadora "Es simple muchacho, soy el dios de la destrucción, y no tolero las faltas de respeto"

De inmediato le dio un golpe de precisión en la frente, para su sorpresa no funciono

"Qué raro"

"No funcionara, soy más máquina que ser orgánico" le replico Genos

Sin embargo para responder esto, Bills de un manotazo lo envio varias cuadras lejos de aquel edificio al suelo, dejándolo noqueado y lastimado

"Entonces bastara con un manotazo" se burlaba este

Sin embargo de inmediato noto como rápidamente en el edificio en el que estaba, este se levantaba y rápidamente se puso boca abajo para aplastarlo, Tatsumaki decidió finalmente intervenir

"Je, no ha sido muy atemorizante, por supuesto yo soy mucho más poderosa que Demon Cyborg…" sin embargo Bills se le aparecía rápidamente frente a ella desde el suelo "Oh no puede ser" replicaba está muy nerviosa

"¿Que estabas intentando hacer, mocosa?"

Entonces decidió usar otro truco de forma intempestiva, decidió tratar de manipular sus músculos pero era misión infructuosa, Bills era imposible de derrotar

"¿Que, qué clase de monstruo eres tú?"

El decidió responderle tal como a Genos "Como se lo dije al muchacho, no soy un monstruo, soy un dios" y atacándole con los dedos en la frente la mando a volar

Sin embargo Wiss que le había caído bien la pequeña la recogió "Oh pobrecita muchacha"

"¡Hermana!" Fubuki visualizo como de forma tan sencilla se habían deshecho de aquella que le había dado una paliza

Wiss entonces miro a la joven esper y descendió donde ella estaba "¿Es tu hermana menor señorita?"

"De hecho mayor pero si, soy su hermana" respondía está un poco nerviosa "¡Que acaba de pasar aquí?"

"No mucho, solo que el señor Bills ahora va a destruir este planeta"

La respuesta de Wiss entonces escandalizo a las hermanas esper, Tatsumaki al parecer no fue noqueada por el golpe "!¿Qué cosa?!"

Bills entonces bostezo "Uagh Wiss, ya me comí el pudin pero aquí no está el guerrero que me prometiste"

Al escucharlo Fubuki se puso alerta

"Quizas me equivoque en las coordenadas, bueno ¿Qué le parece si nos retiramos?"

"Tienes razón, hora de destruir este planeta"

"¡Espera!" le gritaba Fubuki al dios "Si lo que buscas es a un guerrero formidable conozco a alguien"

Eso le intereso al dios de la destrucción "Oh ¿En serio preciosa?"

"Si, solo dame un segundo" Sin embargo entonces noto como varios héroes de clase S llegaban "Oh no, ellos no"

Varios de ellos aparecieron en un edificio, Metal Bat, Tanktop King, Silver Fang, Metal Knight, Pri pri prisoner y Atomic Samurai miraban al dios enojados, el viejo guerrero tenia a Genos en brazos pues al parecer lo alcanzaron recoger

"Asi que dices que este es el que te hizo esto a ti y a Tatsumaki ¿No es asi?" Pregunto Silver Fang

"Si…tengan cuidado es muy poderoso"

Bills entonces los miro a todos "Ninguno de estos parece ser el guerrero que me prometieron, Wiss ¿Tu que dices?"

Al analizarlos a todos y cada uno sonrió "Tiene razón señor Bills, pero veamos quizás nos den una sorpresa"

Bills entonces tomo vuelo para ponerse al frente de estos, Metal Bat entonces decidio hablar "Oye, no se cuál es tu problema pero aquí no toleramos a los de tu especie"

"Mi problema son todos ustedes ¡No tolero las faltas de respeto, y encima ese rubiecito de ahí trato de arrebatarme mi delicioso pudin!" le grito entonces Bills

La respuesta dejo en ridículo a los héroes "Entonces… ¿haces todo esto por un miserable pudin?" pregunto Metal Knight

"No cualquier pudin ¡El pudin mas delicioso del universo, suave, cremoso, se derrite en tu boca! Y por gente como ustedes no lo pude disfrutar, ¡Cuando lo probe me sabia amargo!" la niñería del dios de la destrucción solo hacia que los héroes se ridiculizaran mas "!PUDIN; ESE POSTRE TAN DELICIOSO Y SABROSO QUE NO PUDE DISFRUTAR!"

"Bah, la falta de respeto aquí es tuya por venir a hacer un destrozo tan grande aquí" replico tranquilamente King "Hoy íbamos a tener una deliciosa cena nosotros y tu viniste a arruinarlo todo"

"Eso a mi no me interesa, ya estoy molesto por sus faltas de respeto…Y por eso destruiré la tierra"

"lo siento pero no podemos permitirlo, como héroes que somos debemos proteger con nuestra vida la tierra" contesto el sabio Silver Fang "Asi que tendras que pasar sobre nosotros primero"

Bills entonces sonrio con malicia "Como quieras, anciano"

Mientras tanto y visualizando a lo lejos el desastre, Saitama recibia una llamada "Diga…Ah Fubuki ¿Qué es lo que ha estado ocurriendo?"

"Saitama es urgente, un tipo ha venido a darles una paliza a todos los de clase S y esta causando un gran alboroto"

"No creo que sea un gran problema" respondio tranquilamente este

"No lo entiendes" replico Fubuki algo asustada "Es muchísimo mas fuerte que Garou, ha vencido a todos los héroes de un solo golpe, a Genos y Tatsumaki tambien"

Un solo golpe, escuchar eso le daba cierto sentimiento a Saitama "Espera ahí, voy en camino"

Mientras en el combate, ya todos los héroes de clase S habían sido noqueados, mientras Pri pri prisoner daba su mejor ataque "!Rafaga del angel negro!"

Sin embargo Bills recibia los golpes como si nada y de inmediato lo agarro de la cabellera "Oye Wiss, creo que este tipo desnudo es de los de tu tipo" dijo este burlándose

Sin embargo este negó rápidamente con la cabeza "Yuck que asco, muy peludo para mi gusto"

Y decididamente Bills lo noqueo con un golpe en la cabeza a su atacante, era el ultimo "Bueno eso fue aburrido, no hay aquí ningún héroe capaz de vencerme"

Sin embargo Tatsumaki decidio volver a atacarle con otro edificio, y Genos con otro incinerador ambos con aun mas fuerza que antes

"Todavia seguimos aquí supuesto dios" replico entonces Genos jadeando

"Somos los mas fuertes de aquí" continuaba Tatsumaki

Sin embargo Bills de nueva cuenta salía como si nada "Tienen un fuerte espíritu de guerrero, es una lastima que sean tan débiles pues si entrenaran mas sus poderes quizás podrían presentarme un problema…pero muy a futuro"

Y con una onda de energía a ambos los mando a volar, pero Fubuki decidio intervenir usando sus poderes para atraparlos a ambos

"Eso fue una imprudencia" les dijo a ambos

"Ja, cállate, como si tu hicieras algo Fubuki" replicaba entonces Tatsumaki

"Oh, quedaba una de los héroes, y vaya que preciosidad es" al escucharlo la aludida se sintió nerviosa "Pero voy a hacerte lo que a tus dos amigos, mandarte a volar"

Y con energía lo hizo, Fubuki entonces aterrorizada pensó negativamente "Este ¿Sera nuestro fin?"

Pero cuando iba a caer fue recogida rápidamente por cierto héroe, al notarlo Wiss y Bills se extrañaron

"Lamento la demora Fubuki ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto entonces el recien llegado

"Tsk, llegaste un poco tarde" replico esta molesta

" ¡Cabeza de huevo ¿Dónde estabas cuando mas te necesitábamos?!" le gritaba Tatsumaki molesta

"Sensei, que bueno que ya llego" Genos entonces comenzaba a recuperarse para ir a ayudar a los demás héroes

"Lamento la demora, estaba ocupado pasando un nivel en el playstation"

Bills entonces inquieto por el recien llegado decidió preguntarle "Jum ¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Que quien soy yo…" y volteo para mirar al dios de la destrucción, dejando ver su simplon aspecto "Solo soy un hombre común siendo un héroe común, me llamo Saitama… ¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Yo solo soy el dios de la destrucción, me llamo Bills y este es mi asistente Wiss" dijo este señalando a su compañero

"Saludos"

Saitama entonces vio el escenario, todos los héroes ayudados por Genos estaban recién levantándose de la paliza

"Vaya, debes ser algo piadoso, no los has matado"

Bills entonces sonrió "Eso es porque inevitablemente su destino seria morir, solo que quería ver su desesperación mientras la tierra explotaba"

Escuchar eso debió suponer que se trataba de una amenaza seria "Que malvado, pero no puedo permitir eso"

Bills al escuchar eso supuso que encontró un nuevo oponente al cual vencer "Entonces tendré que vencerte"

Y con la misma fuerza con la cual maltrato a los demás le dio un golpe en la cara a Saitama, pero este como si nada, y para sorpresa de Bills y Wiss, aguanto

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" y el decidió responderle de la misma forma, pero ahora era Bills quien lo recibía "¿Eh?"

Y respondía con malicia e ironía en su voz el dios de la destrucción "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo" así que con más fuerza y virando en su eje este le dio tal manotazo que lo mando a volar al héroe calvo sorprendiendo a todos

Saitama fue golpeado tan fuertemente que fue enviado hacia las nubes y varias montañas a su paso, destruyendo varias, mientras pensaba "Esto…va a ser divertido"

Bills entonces puso sus manos en la cadera y se quejo "Bueno Wiss ya acabe con todos"

Este sin embargo pensaba para si mismo "Es extraño, la diferencia de poder entre ese sujeto y los demás era abismal…"

Y de inmediato sus sospechas se confirmaban puesto que en apenas unos segundos después, Saitama con un gran salto y desde el cielo regresaba, el golpe lo había dejado muy levemente lastimado, Bills entonces se sorprendía de encontrar a alguien tan fuerte

"Wow, eso fue rápido" replicaba el dios de la destrucción

Saitama entonces miraba con una sonrisa al dios "Vaya, ese fue el golpe más fuerte que me han dado, eres bastante fuerte"

BIlls entonces sonreía complacido y decidió empezar a flotar "Muy bien entonces, debes ser el oponente que deberá poner a prueba mis poderes"

Pero Saitama se molestó "Oye no es justo, yo no puedo volar, llegue hasta aquí de un salto"

"¿Pero cómo es posible si eres tan fuerte?" Pregunto Bills

"Los humanos no podemos volar" replico con su tranquilidad de siempre Saitama

"Agh…Wiss"

"Enseguida" y con un haz de energía a Saitama le dio el poder de volar "Listo, ya puedes volar"

Este sorprendido al principio empezó a hacer como que nadaba "Wow, estar en el aire por voluntad es grandioso ¿Pero cómo me bajo?"

"Solo debes pensarlo" replico rápidamente Wiss

Asi lo hizo, y Saitama al ver que ya podría volar sonreía "Muy bien, ahora si estoy listo pero tengo una condición, luchemos en otra parte porque aquí estando habitado podríamos lastimar a la gente"

"Me parece bien, tu que conoces mejor el lugar decides"

Saitama entonces decidió ir al sur de ciudad z, ahí había un desierto muy lejano de todo, perfecto "Ya sé dónde, sígueme" y aprovechando su nueva habilidad salió volando de ahí, aunque causando algunas ondas de viento y el dios lo persiguió

Mientras en el suelo donde la ciudad ya estaba muy destrozada por las anteriores acciones, Tatsumaki decidió preguntarle a Wiss "Oye ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras algo como eso?"

"Jeje, es un secreto"

Finalmente ambos gladiadores llegaron al punto donde iban a pelear, asi que ambos se pusieron en guardia

"Veamos que tanto podrá exigirme el héroe más poderoso de este lugar"

"Lo mismo digo de ti, que hayas sobrevivido sin rasguño a uno de mis golpes me da altas expectativas de esta pelea"

Y Bills comenzó, a velocidad imperceptible decidió burlar a Saitama y conectarle una patada, pero este rápidamente la bloqueo con un brazo provocando una onda de destrucción muy grande, al sentir el golpe Saitama nuevamente se daba cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser

"Rayos si es fuerte" y entonces decidió darle otro de sus golpes pero Bills lo bloqueaba fácil "Muy fuerte y rápido"

Asi ambos comenzaban el primer y desastroso intercambio de golpes, Saitama y Bills se divertían con ese intercambio

"Desvia muy fácil mis golpes normales consecutivos" pero apenas se dio cuenta, un golpe de Bills atravesó su defensa y le conecto en la cara, enviándolo de nuevo al cielo, pero este regreso rápido "Y logra conectarme con fuerza"

"Que pasa ¿Acaso te estas conteniendo Saitama?" pregunto entonces el dios

"Lo mismo te pregunto Bills, no quiero que luches asi"

"Hm, como quieras"

Y ambos aceleraban aun mas, el desierto parecía pequeño para ser el ring de su desastrosa pelea, por lo cual ambos decidieron usar el mundo entero, viajando a través de el mientras intercambiaban puñetazos, tanto asi que hasta volvían a pasar por ciudad z

"Wow ¿Ese es el poder del sensei sin jugar?" preguntaba Genos que apenas logro ver algo de aquella ráfaga

Sin embargo Saitama al ver que volvían a su lugar de pelea, decidio ir mas en serio "¡Serious Punch!"

Golpe directo en el estomago del gato, pero aun asi nada, cada vez Saitama se sorprendia de lo que Bills era capaz de aguantar, aunque esta vez noto algo, el golpe afecto un poco al dios de la destrucción

"Buen golpe" pero este devolvió al rostro con más fuerza, y decidió perseguirlo " ¡Pero insuficiente para mí!"

Y de otro golpe lo envió al suelo causando un cráter enorme, mientras una vez abajo ya unos cuantos kilómetros en el subsuelo Saitama volvía a pensar

"No basta cualquier impacto del Serious Series, con eso fui capaz de derrotar de un golpe a Boros y de muy pocos a Garou…" y entonces se levantó "Todavía me quedan 3 series, es hora de usar el Strong Series"

Bills entonces miraba el enorme agujero que había provocado "Hm, no creo haber ganado solo con eso"

Pero entonces para su sorpresa vio como del agujero el poderoso Saitama decidía usar más poder, dándole un golpe de lleno en el estómago, uno muy fuerte y repetido varias veces

"¡Strong Series, golpes fuertes consecutivos! " Estaba finalmente en la delantera, Bills recibía sorprendido los golpes mientras que ascendían más y más al cielo, casi llegando al espacio y finalmente con un golpe desde arriba, el héroe calvo decidió enviar abajo al dios de un golpe más " ¡Strong Smash!"

Bills fueron enviado muchísimos kilómetros contra el océano, y es bien sabido que un estrellón desde tan arriba contra el agua se sentiría como acero aun cuando se lograse atravesar el agua, Saitama entonces miraba lo logrado pero lamento haber provocado un Tsunami de varios kilómetros de alto

"Creo…que debo detener ese tsunami"

Fue rápido a hacer su deber, y con un golpe desde un lado consiguió volver gotas al desastre, sin embargo no se percato de que desde abajo, una enorme ráfaga de energía se dirigia contra el y lograba impactarlo, enviándolo muy pero muy arriba, pero cuando decidia que ya era suficiente, con un golpe fuerte deshizo el impacto, Bills regresaba totalmente mojado y algo molesto, entonces fue que Saitama se percato que ambos estaban en la estratosfera, ya prácticamente el espacio

"Me has sorprendido humano, el origen de tus poderes debe ser todo un enigma para que logres soportar mis impactos"

Sin embargo Saitama negó con la cabeza "No en realidad, de hecho fue un entrenamiento"

"¿Entrenamiento, que clase de entrenamiento?" preguntaba el dios ya muy curioso

Saitama entonces puso su rostro mas serio, dispuesto a contarle la verdad "100 flexiones, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y correr 10 kilometros ¡TODOS LOS DIAS!"

El escuchar eso a Bills lo dejo con la boca abiertota ¡Debia estar mintiendo! "!Pamplinas, no puede ser que con un entrenamiento tan simple hayas logrado ser tan poderoso, debe haber otro motivo!"

"Bueno…no usaba ningún aire acondicionado, comia bien y entrene hasta después de quedarme calvo…eso es todo" respondia Saitama totalmente tranquilo

"no me creo nada de eso, debe haber un motivo que incluso tu desconozcas, tal vez seas de alguna raza especial sin que tu mismo lo sepas…" Bills no podía ser tomado del pelo, le estaban mintiendo según el

"Agh ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando les digo el motivo?" preguntaba Saitama molesto

" ¡Da igual, hasta ahora me he estado conteniendo pero ya basta de juego, ahora iré más en serio!" Se seguía conteniendo Bills, al escuchar eso Saitama se puso a reír de felicidad "¿Qué es tan gracioso? Sabrás que si te derroto voy a destruir la tierra"

"Jajaja, es que es la primera vez que escucho que alguien se contiene contra mi ¿Sabes lo aburrido que se ha vuelto mi tarea de ser un héroe profesional? Vencía a todos mis oponentes de un puñetazo"

"Si eran una amenaza para tus amigos eso debía ser natural…te entiendo, en mi vida he encontrado muy pocos oponentes capaces de contener mi tremendo poder pero solo uno ha sido capaz de vencerme"

Eso solo quería decir que había alguien más fuerte que Bills? "Oh ¿En serio, quién es?"

"Te lo dire después de terminada la pelea, ahora basta de charlas"

Saitama al verse con cierta desventaja al no poder respirar casi oxigeno decidió que ya era hora de terminarlo "Hora de usar mi 2da mejor serie ¡La critical series!"

Y ambos comenzaban de nuevo una catastrófica lucha, la cual en cada puño afectaban la tierra, las ondas de choque entonces adquirían cada vez más fuerza, pero por algún motivo estas no afectaban la tierra de tal forma que la empezaran a destruir

Y eso era porque Wiss a debajo de ellos estaba usando sus poderes para contener la energía, para sorpresa de los heroes

"Estan ambos usando cada vez más poder"

Mientras en el espacio, Bills comenzaba a lanzar ráfagas que Saitama o esquivaba a gran velocidad o de plano desviaba con sus golpes, en una ocasión logro tomar una de esas esferas y se la regreso a Bills en la cara, afectándolo

" ¡Critical Series, golpes críticos consecutivos!" La emoción para Saitama ya estaba a flor de piel mientras daba sendos golpes al cuerpo del dios, que los recibia sorprendido y con mucho dolor " ¡Critical headbutt series!" y de inmediato tomaba su cabeza para estrellársela contra la suya propia, cada golpe empezaba a destruir los planetas cercanos de forma escandalosa

Sin embargo Bills se hartó y con energía se separó de Saitama el cual, de forma sorprendida ahora recibía las patadas del dios en la cabeza y torso, eran ya muchos golpes y el sorprendió, sentía el dolor que se volvía más y más intenso, finalmente el último golpe termino por sacarle sangre en la cabeza y al verlo, vio algo que jamás espero, como su oponente estaba mirándolo con superioridad

"Has sido un digno oponente Saitama, pero creo que llego la hora de acabar con esto, y ya que me has dado tan buena pelea voy a honrarte eliminándote con mi mejor ataque" Bills entonces comenzó a crear un sol en sus manos, dispuesto a lanzárselo a Saitama

Y al ver esto el comenzó a sentir algo, desesperación, emociones, terror, adrenalina, aquello que hace tiempo había perdido y que ahora había encontrado nuevamente tras esa reñidísima batalla pero ahora pensaba en algo ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba que aquel ataque impacte la tierra? No, no lo iba a permitir, de ser necesario iba a usar su mejor ataque para ganar

"También lo creo Bills, gracias por haberme dado emoción en un combate, aquello que no había sentido en mucho tiempo"

"je, entonces es correcto que te destruya ahora" y le lanzo aquel sol contra un Saitama que estaba dispuesto a recibirlo

Y entonces este sonrió "Pero aun así, todavía me quedaba un golpe en mi arsenal, este ataque me lo he guardado por el terror que me daba usarlo y causar un daño colateral" y dicho esto preparo su puño una vez más, Bills entonces se sorprendía ante esas palabras, iría con todo

"¡FINAL SERIES; ULTIMATE END PUNCH!"

Y estrello su puño contra el sol, tal era la fuerza que aquel impacto estaba por producir lo que parecía un big bang

"Este tipo sí que está loco ¡Rayos!" Bills entonces decidieron que era hora de usar todo su poder

Finalmente el puño de Saitama logro desviar el impacto sobre el dios de la destrucción, el cual tuvo la misión de recibirla, parecía que finalmente había logrado su misión el héroe calvo, pero entonces vio con lastima como Bils detenia aquel impacto de Big Bang

"El…él es inamovible"

Bills entonces volvia a la normalidad, sorprendido por el puñetazo tan destructivo "Cielos, si no usaba mi 100% estaba seguro de que ese puño con la fuerza de medio big bang hubiese sido el fin del universo" sin embargo el precio fue alto, Bills estaba muy lastimado

Finalmente Saitama reia, era su mejor ataque y Bills fue capaz de revertirlo, apenas escucho que en su 100% era capaz de detener un big bang sabía algo "Yo…no he entrenado lo suficiente" y se dejó caer hacia la tierra

Al verlo caer Bills lo detuvo, al parecer Saitama ya sentía la falta de aire y eso también jugo en su contra

"Fue una grata pelea humano, te agradezco por eso"

"Yo te lo agradezco a ti, Bills, ahora sé que si hay alguien más fuerte que yo y eso me motiva a volver a entrenar, a volver a vivir"

"Je, quizás, desconozco si ese entrenamiento tan simple habrá tenido algún efecto extra en tu cuerpo pero será mejor dejarlo como un misterio, además tu poca experiencia volando, no tener ataques de energía y encima no poder respirar en el espacio jugaron en tu contra y sobre todo, cuando escuche que a tus oponentes los vencias de un golpe, sabia ene se momento que te faltaría experiencia en combate…y aun asi fuiste capaz de hacerme usar mi ataque más fuerte"

"Jajaja por cierto hay algo más…¿Quién es el que es más fuerte que tú?"

Bills entonces sonrio "Aquel que es mi asistente, es tambien mi maestro y más fuerte que yo"

Saitama entonces volvía a reír mientras ambos descendían de nuevo a ciudad z

"No puede ser ¡El sensei ha sido derrotado!" Genos entonces se alarmo al ver a Saitama lastimado " ¡Sensei!"

Los demás héroes fueron a cerciorarse si Calvo con Capa seguía vivo "no se preocupen, sigo vivo jajaja"

"!Ahora como lo prometí destruiré la tierra!"

La señal de alarma nuevamente se encendia, Bills preparaba una ataque de energía que iba a destruir la tierra, sin embargo Fubuki decidio hablar

"¡Espera!"

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Bills visiblemente fastidiado

"¿Habrá algo que te haga reconsiderar la destrucción de la tierra?" pregunto la hermosa mujer tímidamente

Bills se lo pensó, después de todo quizás hubiese algo "Ahora ya no se me antoja pudin, pero quizás con una deliciosa cena que satisfaga mi apetito"

Al verse todos los héroes sonrieron, Genos entonces hablo "De acuerdo"

Momentos más tarde, todos los héroes que pelearon junto con Bills y Wiss en el apartamento de Saitama esperaban la cena que era preparada por Genos

"¡Esta listo!" y de inmediato comenzaba a servir en una gran mesa unas enormes porciones de tallarines chopsuey con salsa de curry

"Gracias por la comida dijeron todos"

Todos a excepción de Bills les daban un bocado a los tallarines, mientras Pri pri prisoner le coqueteaba a un visiblemente molesto Wiss, entonces fue que el dios mientras el resto estaban nerviosos le dio un bocado, rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron de asombro

"¡SABROSO!" y asi decretaba la salvación de la tierra "¡La textura, la combinación de sabores, lo encantador del pollo, el cerdo y la res combinada con la suavidad de los vegetales lo hacen un manjar digno de los dioses!"

"Gracias por sus comentarios señor" replicaba Genos con una sonrisa

Tatsumaki entonces pensó "Al final resulta que es completamente inofensivo mientras no se le molesta je, allá afuera hay muchas cosas interesantes"

Asi terminaba una aventura intensa donde Saitama finalmente encontró a alguien más fuerte que el, pero que le dio más motivos de el mismo volverse más fuerte quizás, hubiese alguien allá afuera que también podría darle una batalla digna una vez mas

….

Muy bien, tras leido el fic ya se que habre creado polemica en especial el resultado, Bills dice en parte el porque pero yo mismo quiero decir otros motivos por el cual Saitama sale derrotado ante el dios de la destruccion

Palabras mismas de ONE, Saitama tiene el poder de medio big bang, si un big bang se supone que es el poder para destruir el universo eso pondria a Saitama en un nivel muy ridiculamente alto sobre los demas personajes de OPM ¿Pero que pasaria si se enfrentase a alguien capaz de contener un big bang?

Demostrado en su lucha vs Goku SSJG, Bills en su 100% es capaz de anular el poder de destruccion de un universo lo cual lo vuelve Universe Buster, eso sin contar lo que el mismo dijo, puede respirar en el espacio, lanza disparos de energia, tiene experiencia en combate, y encima puede volar (Aunque a Saitama se le dio tambien esta ventaja en el fic)

El caso de Saitama lo veo asi, es como poner a un personaje del poder de Goku SSJG o mas en un universo donde los personajes a lo mucho tienen el nivel de poder de One Pice, Bleach o Naruto, es obvio que Saitama podria derrotar a todos esos oponentes con un golpe mal dado siendo el tan poderoso pero entonces llegaron Boros y luego Garou, cierto, Saitama juega con ellos alargando la pelea a proposito pero hay un detalle, contra ambos para hacer eso el empieza a dar golpes mas fuertes (Sus serious series) para derrotarlos, Garou de hecho aguanto unos cuantos y sobrevivio por lo cual quiere decir una cosa, Saitama SI tiene un limite solo que no ha surgido un oponente a su altura, para ponerla peor el no entrena de nuevo, es claro que lo hace a proposito para encontrar a alguien que lo desafie despues

Sin embargo no demerito lo logrado por la obra de ONE, el mismo ha dado una critica jocosa al mundo de los superheroes mediante OPM y de paso nos ha dado una historia muy entretenida y con grandes peleas, Saitama es ademas un muy buen heroe contrario a varios otros y el es una de las grandes definiciones de Overpower, pero es porque el no esta en un universo donde haya alguien que se le compare tan siquiera un poco, si enfrentase a alguien a su altura las dificultades comenzarian a aparecer pero su comedia funciona gracias a su estratosferico, pero tristemente limitado, poder


End file.
